


If Looks Could Kill They Probably Will

by Barbarismbeginsathome



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baze is bad at describing things, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Jyn discovers makeup tutorials, M/M, Makeup, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, chirrut is very patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarismbeginsathome/pseuds/Barbarismbeginsathome
Summary: Chirrut gets his makeup done. Baze tries to show his appreciation.





	If Looks Could Kill They Probably Will

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that happened.

Baze's nap was interrupted by feeling of Chirrut's weight on the couch next to him and Chirrut's hands gently working knots out of his hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you to tie it up before you sleep, sweetheart? I'm beginning to think you like tangles."

He pressed a kiss to Baze's forehead and Baze gave a sleepy grin at his boyfriend's blurry face.

"If this is what it takes for free head massages, I like them just fine," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Chirrut laughed. "So it's a conspiracy, hm. Speaking of which, I was ambushed by Jyn, Bodhi and an alarming amount of powders and pencils a few hours ago. See?"

Baze yawned and propped himself up on his elbow to take a look at Chirrut, who had just returned from a visit to the "temple of the young and beautiful," as he'd been calling Jyn, Bodhi and Cassian's apartment. 

They'd taken full advantage of Chirrut's high cheekbones, covering them in splashes of shimmery pearlescent powder. His brows were filled in with soft arches, and his lips had been painted a subtle peach color that smudged when Chirrut bit the bottom one.

"How bad is it?" He asked, a tinge of panic in his voice at Baze's silence. 

Baze smiled, cupped Chirrut's cheek with his hand. "Not bad at all, Chi. Not what I'd choose for myself- that really isn't my color- but very nice on you." 

He ducked away from Chirrut's playful swat and demand to "be serious!" Chirrut was blushing now, bringing a warm glow to his cheeks under the shimmer. 

"Want to see?" He asked, pulling Chirrut close to his chest. Chirrut nodded wordlessly as Baze cleared his throat. 

"Okay, well... your lips are a sort of pale orange-pink color- you know the way those gummy peach ring candies taste? It's like that. And your cheeks are shiny, I think it's called highlighter or something- anyway, it's like the way the moon feels when it's clear out. And your eyebrows are all filled in- not that they weren't beautiful before, just a little more defined- and um... they look the way polished wood feels. Or... your staff, actually. Soft and smooth and dark. Does any of that make sense?" 

He ran a hand sheepishly through his hair and waited for Chirrut to laugh. 

He did, of course, but it was a happy laugh, affectionate rather than mocking. Chirrut pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"I think the color suits you just fine, Baze."


End file.
